


Last forever

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Good memories always do.





	Last forever

Our tale starts in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry in Rowena Ravenclaw's favourite place, the library. She is on her first date with Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor student.

Colin asked, "Why, might I ask, did you choose the library?"

Rowena smiled. "I like the thrill of reading."

Colin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "The thrill?"

Rowena explained, "It's amazing how one can leave their worries behind by stepping into a fictional world."

Colin said, "I like it when you speak like that."

Rowena inquired, "Like what?"

Colin grinned. "Like a wise woman."

Rowena beamed, "I am a wise woman."

Colin stated, "Keep smiling like that, I want to take a picture of you."

Rowena asked, "Why?"

Colin told her, "So this day lasts forever in my memory."

Rowena insisted, "Snap away."


End file.
